Maybe some things do change
by Justabearwriter
Summary: Naruto has been abused He lives by himself and pretty much tries to live a normal life That is until things start to change at school Kiba is the big shot around school but things start to change between him and Naruto Little do they know they're alike
1. Intro

"Stop! You're hurting him!" she yelled.

"Shut up! It's for his own good!" Naruto whined as his father continued to beat him.

"Daddy stop it! Please!" His cowering only made rage more. Naruto's mom continued to lease. She was afraid that this would be the end. Her strength-less actions to pull her husband away from their son were futile.

"Stop!" Naruto tried to scream out but was cut short. His father punched the blonde's stomach leaving him breathless. He ran off quickly to find a roll of tape.

"Maybe this will keep that annoying mouth of yours shut."

Naruto's father turned him over and applied enough tape over his son's mouth. Only muffles could be heard now. Still trying to recover from the blow, Naruto didn't noticed that his dad had a needle in his possession. The blone's eyes widened. His boy shook with fear as a tear feel from his eye.

'Maybe now you'll learn a lesson or two." The father brought the needle closer and closer to his son. All Naruto could do was let out a muffled scream.

"No!" he yelled with all his might. Naruto's body bolted up right from his bed. He snapped out of his dream. Tears ran down his face. He couldn't help but let out a small cry.

"Why me?" he asked. "Why!"


	2. Chapter 1

After last night, Naruto was lucky if he got any sleep.

"On a school night too? Go figure it's just my luck." He suled under his breath. Throwing on his usual bright orange coat, he tried to clean himself up before he made his normal routine walk to school. Everyone else he knew went the same way; Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, pretty much the whole gang. They all had their cliques. The girls had their blonds, brunets, stuck ups, gossips, the works. The guys were almost the same. They have your average bully, jocks, touch guys, nerds and trash talkers. Naruto kept to himself majority of the day anyway. He only spoke when he was spoken to.

"Great…math class first period with a load of guys I dislike."

Naruto was sort of an ok student. So yea there were a few times were some homework or class work wasn't done but you couldn't really blame him. As he entered class, most of the guys were already there. And like every other day, everyone stared at him and spoke under their breath.

"I hate this. It's always the same thing." The blond made his way to the table he always sat at. The assignment was already on the board; 100 problems due by the end of class.

"Lovely. I'll be here till night fall." Math wasn't his greatest subject but he tried.

Twenty minutes had passed. Naruto managed to get ten questions done. Everyone else was three-fourths of the way done and they were talking in between their work. Sakura turned to see that Naruto was struggling. She got up slowly and approached him.

"Hey." she said softly. Naruto practically jumped out of his chair.

"H..h..hey Sakura." he turned to see the pink-haired girl smiling at him.

"Need any help? You seem like you're having some trouble." Sakura was one of the few people who were nice to Naruto.

'Sure…" Sakura too a seat next to Naruto and started to help. About another twenty minutes passed and the pair were almost done.

"Well we've got about five minutes left. You should be able to handle the rest right?"

Naruto sort of smiled. He couldn't understand it. How is it that someone like Sakura even exist? Sure they were on the same team but most of the time he either got in the way or messed up.

"Thanks." he said as she started to walk away.

The bell ran signaling that class was over. Everyone got up and left their papers on the desk. Naruto was the last one to leave. "I've got three more classes until the break." As the time passed for each class, Naruto could feel as if he was being watched the whole time. He has a very strong feeling that something wasn't going to be good.

"Finally break period." Naruto let a sigh of relief. The blond went outside and sat next to the tree with the swing. It pretty much ended up being his since he was the only person who always went to that spot. As he sat down against the wooden fence that was behind the tree a soft breeze came by. "If only were this comfortable.'

Sadly the peace didn't last for long. One of Kiba's boys, Shikamaru, threw one of his shurikin at the wooden fence just inches away from Naruto's face. It was the last thing that he was expecting to happen.

"If you ever come between me and Sakura, you've got anothing thing comin to ya."

Shikamaru wasn't one to go and beat someone up for no reason but when it came to Sakura, he'd do anything to keep her safe. He knew that both her and Naruto were on the same team but that was something he had no control over. He walked over to grab his weapon, lowered himself to Naruto's height and whispered in his ear; "Trust me when I say this, you won't enjoy it either." The look in Shikamaru's eyes were deadly. Naruto was in shock. The last thing he needed was someone like Shikamaru after him. The time Naruto had to himself didn't last much longer. The school bell rang.

"Shit…"

The blond got up and walked back into the building trying to kepe his cool. All that was left for the day was lunch and two periods of gym. Naruto wasn't really looking forward to that at all. Although it was usually a good choice to eat something before class, Naruto decided not to. He figured that he would make something when he got home. Most of the time gym was held outdoors but today the teacher wanted it inside. They were probably planning on playing dodge ball or something. Since everyone else was eating, Naruto took the chance to head to gym early. No one was around which was good. He wasn't too keen on changing in front of everyone. But to ease his mind Naruto checked to make sure no one was truly around.

"Perfect. No one is here."

He slowly walked to his locker to grab his gym cloths. He changed quickly just in case if someone had snuck in. Naruto wasn't to happy about the way his body looked but he knew that there was nothing he could really do about it. As he pulled on his shirt, Naruto looked at his shoulder. He could see the dark purple and blue like marks that always brought horrible memories of the past. A huge bang came from a few lockers away. Naruto jumped from the sound and turned to see that it was Kiba. It seemed as though he wasn't having much of a great day even though the dog like boy picked on a hand full of kids. Something just seemed to make him appear on edge. Naruuto didn't want to bother him but something in him said do it.

"H-h-hey K-Kiba." Kiba turned to see the blond. He gritted his teeth as if to say stay away from me and Naruto did just that.

"Oi Naruto! Your boyfriend give you that hickey on your shoulder?" Shikamaru said as he laughed. Kiba couldn't help but loosen up and laugh himself. "Enjoy yourself out there. There will be balls flying everywhere. You're used to that already right?" Shikamaru laughed even more and so did the group of guys that also walked in. The blond made a strong grip but loosened it. Ignoring the insults Naruto walked out on gym floor. Dodge balls were placed in the middle of the floor.

"Great. This should be fun." he thought to himself.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, and Neji were on one team while Naruto, Sasuke, Rock, and Gaara were on the other. Games were always uneven. The whistle blew and everyone ran for a ball. The intensity grew as people were dodging and someone was out at least every few throws. Kiba had his eye on Gaara and just whipped the ball he had without thinking. Naruto didn't noticed what happened and as he turned the ball smacked him hard in the face. His body flew a little bit and slid on the ground. Everyone was in shock but cheered somehow. Naruto got up and felt something drip down his face; blood. He got up and ran to the bathroom to stop it.

"This is just great. My fucking luck really." he thought to himself. No one had even bothered to come in and check on him. At this rate Naruto didn't care it was sick of this. Stuff like this always happened and it was like almost no one cared. After the bleeding had stopped, Naruto changed into his other cloths and left for home. He wasn't going to stay around for last period. Besides the teacher didn't really care either.

Kiba watched as Naruto walked out. Something in him didn't feel right. "What's…wrong with me? I feel bad all of a sudden." Kiba was thinking a little too much and didn't realize that he had been hit. He ran after Naruto to see if he was still around but apparently he had ran home. As he walked back Shikamaru confronted him. "Dude what the hell was that about?"

"Honestly I don't know." Kiba was really confused.

"Well you better get your shit straight." As the period ended, Kiba ran to grab his cloths and quickly get home. No one had ever seen him move so fast before.

As he got home he thought to himself in the shower, "I have to go see him. I feel really bad about what happened." The dog boy got himself ready after the shower and headed off to see Naruto. He would hope that Akamaru had stood home or that he wasn't followed either. The last thing that Kiba needed was to be seen at Naruto's house. Kiba was now standing at Naruto's door. His heart was beating so fast he could barely think. "What am I doing here?" He began to argue with himself. "I have to tell him I'm…sorry" Kiba knocked at the blonde's door and waited for an answer.

Author Note: Hey guys I'm sorry if this one seemed a bit dull. _ that first into chapter thingy was an Intro/flashback if you get what I mean. this chapter I tried to make interesting but not long either. Sorry if it seemed a bit boring but from here it will get good. I don't know how long im going to make this but ill do what I can. Give me some input and ill edit or add some stuff in please be gentle though. Its been a while since I've written a fanfic thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

There Kiba was standing in front of someone's door he'd never thought he'd ever be near. He summoned up the courage to knock again. The blonde's voice from the other side asked "Who is it?" Kiba was silent for a second. Naruto asked again and Kiba finally spoke in a low voice.

"I-I-it's K-k-Kiba." he managed to spit out. A bit of silence lingered. Seeing as the door wasn't going to open Kiba turned around to walk back home. Naruto finally opened the door and called out to him.

"Kiba wait!" Naruto had no idea what was going on. _"Why would he be here?"_ he thought to himself.

"What do you want?" It wasn't the blonds' intention of sounding demanding but it sort of came out that way. Kiba was shocked that the door even opened.

"Hey still got a nice mark on your face I see." Naruto passed over the mark and covered it with his hand. Just thinking about the event made the pain return. Kiba walked closer to Naruto and sat on the stairs.

"Listen…um…I'm…I-I didn't mean to hit you in gym. I am was aiming for someone else but I guess you weren't paying attention." Naruto thought back to that moment. Kiba was shirtless. Naruto was lucky he was to the game instead. The dog-nin was sweating and his abs glistened under the lights. The blonde's mind started to wonder what else made this boy so good looking. It was at that moment that a ball struck Naruto in the face.

"I-it's okay I guess." _**"You guess? Kit you have some problems."**_ Kyubi thought he'd put some sense into this conversation. An odd silence fell over the two again. Kiba could tell that something was wrong with Naruto. It seemed as though he was hiding something. _"I don't know if I should question it. It feels personal." _ The brunet thought to himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kiba said and started to walk away. Naruto didn't have time to even think or say anything. His mind was racing just by talking to Kiba. He walked back into his house and tried to catch himself. The blonde's bedroom was his own world and took shelter there. Before he realized it, tears fell from his gentle eyes. A flash back started to form.

-Flash Back Begin-

"That boy looks cute daddy."

"What did you say?" Father didn't want to fully admit that he heard those very words come from his son.

"He looks cute." Naruto was just a little kid and didn't know any better. Most ninjas didn't accept gay or lesbian warriors. They were taught to forget every emotion they ever knew. The blond's father grabbed his arm and turned it into a vice grip. Naruto gasped from the instant pain.

"You will never say that again you hear me boy?" the look in his father's eyes were like staring Death in the face. He let go of his son's arm and went home. Hours later Naruto's dad came home a little drink. His first thought was back to what his son had said earlier that day. He almost broke the bedroom door down and woke up Naruto.

"Didn't I tell you not to say it ever again?" Naruto was scared and had confusion written upon his face. Then the thought had hit him.

"But dad, I haven't said it anymore I promised!"

"You liar!" His father walked closer and started to swing at Naruto.

"Are you gonna stop!" Some of the words were slured but still understood very clear.

"Yes. I'll stop it!" Naruto screamed. His father stopped and walked away.

"You're lucky I wasn't that drunk. You'd be bleeding by now." Naruto laid in his bed crying himself to sleep.

-Flash Back Over-

When Naruto woke up his clock read 5:45 am.

"Must of slept." It hurt to realize it but that was probably the best sleep he had gotten aside the fact that he had a horrible dream. The blond got into the shower like usual and got ready for school.

"_Maybe today might be easier."_ On his walk to school he kept to himself like always. But Shikamaru was around and he liked to hold grudges when it came to certain people. He bothered the blond all the way to school. Things like flicking his ear. Poking him and pushing him. And it didn't stop at all, it kept going on all day. Kiba was even laughing at it too. This confused Naruto so much. _"Just the other day he came to sort of say he was sorry and not he's laughing at me?"_

During break period, Naruto made an escape for the bathroom. He locked himself in the stall and started to cry a little.

"_I feel so alone. No one understand what I've been though. And what the hell is Shikamaru's problem? I can't take this anymore!"_ The bathroom door opened. A show passed every stall until it stood in front of the one Naruto was in. The blonde had no idea what was going on and before he realized it, it was already too late. Naruto opened the door and was greeted by an evil sneering Shikamaru. His shadow possession jutsu was forcing Naruto to do whatever Shikamaru pleased. He leaned back and punched Naruto making him stubble back and sit on the toilet seat.

"That's just a taste of what would happen if you try anything funny with Sakura. I see the way she looks at you. I'm beginning to think you're stealing her from me." He didn't give Naruto a moment to speak. "If I catch you doing anything again, trust me you'll get the beat of your life." Shikamaru dismissed the shadow control and walked out.

"_Could it get any worse?"_ Naruto thought as he held his face, curl up into a ball in the corner of the stall and began to cry again.


	4. Chapter 3

Kiba's view

"Why do you smell like fox?" Kiba's mom could never get used to the smell.

"Mom, I go to school with him remember?" Kiba's mom was always like this. Even after being in school for so long and being a ninja you would think she'd lay off. The brunet went up to his room were his trusted dog Akamaru was waiting for him on his bed.

"Hey buddy. How ya doin?" Akamaru jumped into his master's arms.

"A lot better now that you're here and why do you smell like that fox kid again?"

"Geez you too? Okay so I went to his house after school to go apologize for something that happened during gym class." A slight shade of red began to appear on Kiba's skin.

"Kiba we're a proud race why would you go apologize to a thing like that?"

"Boy you wouldn't fully understand even if I tried to explain it to you." Akamaru's faced was filled with confusion. Kiba laughed at him.

"Exactly. Now go play with your toys." the dog walked away without questioning his master. The brunet went to lay on his bed. His mind began to race. All he could think about was Naruto. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ His bedroom window was soon invaded by Shikamaru, one of his lackies. "Yo." Kiba turned to his window.

"Hey."

"So yea, I've been torturing that Naruto for a while now. I think he deserves it." Kiba was at a loss for words.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru began to fill in Kiba with what had been going on. Kiba tried to hide the fact that deep down he was actually mad that Shikamaru was doing this.

"Way to scare him to death." he laughed trying to hid any sign of concern for Naruto.

"Well listen I got to go. Supper is ready at my place. I'll see you later." With that Shikamaru disappeared in a flash. Kiba threw his pillow on his face.

"_What the hell is going on? Naruto's going to thin that I made him do this or something. I mean ya I mess with the kid and make him feel like crap but I don't mean it. I have an image to uphold."_

"Oh geez you rant more than anything I've ever heard." Akamaru was trying to be mean.

"Really?" The brunet sat up and picked up one of Akamaru's favorite toys.

"You wanna say that one more time?" Kiba had his dog's full attention.

"Come on that's no fair! You use this against me all the time!" he barked.

"Good. Now say you're sorry or you won't see this again."

"I'm sorry." Akamaru said with excitement.

"I don't think so. You say you're sorry like you mean it." Akamaru was getting frustrated. Kiba always did this to him when they got into arguments. Unlike his dog, Kiba was able to control his dog-like tendencies.

"I'm sorry Kiba." Akamaru whined.

"Much better." Kiba threw the bone out the door and down the hall. He smiled for a bit as he watched his best friend run out the door and feel back on his bed. The smile soon fadded as his back to Naruto.

"_What could be wrong with him? Didn't seem like he wanted me to be at his house."_ The dog-n\in was confused. Soon his eyes began to grow heavy and fell asleep.

-Dream-

"Yes don't stop." The bedroom air was filled with lust. Kiba was laying on his bed while Naruto was on top of him giving Kiba everything he wanted.

"That's right Kiba. Keep asking for it." The blond snickered. His rock hard member was going in and out of the boy. Kiba was enjoying this so much. Never did his think that he'd enjoy intercourse with a man before. Naruto soon pickup his pace. Their breathing began to quicken and both started moaning more.

"I'm close." Naruto said in between his breaths. Both of them screamed in pleasure as they blew their loads respectively. Naruto fell on top of Kiba's sticky stomach and they were face to box boy began to nibble on Kiba's neck sending a rush through his body once more.

"Naruto…please don't." Kiba had lost all his energy from round one. The thought of going for a second round was tiring enough. He tried to get Naruto off of him but it didn't. Somehow Naruto was stronger than Kiba. He began to worry as the sly look appeared on Naruto's face again.

"Kiba, I want all of you." Naruto prepared himself for round two while Kiba was trying to get away. The problem was that Kiba was stuck to the bed. No matter how much he tried to get up something was holding him down. Kiba screamed as hard as he could and snapped.

-Dream Over-

Kiba screamed and woke up. He was sitting up in his bed shirtless. Sweat was dripping everywhere. He was relived to be at home and that it was only a dream.

'_What that hell?…"_ AKamaru woke up himself as he lived by his internal clock.

"Everything okay Kiba?"

"…Yea, I'm fine boy. Just a bad dream." And that's just how he wanted to leave it but this was just the start of a crappy day.

"Crap. I have to get ready for school." Kiba threw this blanket off and something felt welt.

"_Really?…"_ Kiba did in fact have a wet dream. (insert tons of lols here)

"This isn't going to be a good day." After hopping in the shower and coming out looking the same as usual, he practically swallowed his food whole and ran out the door. He soon ran into his group of friends where he started to feel safe. _"Maybe it'll be okay then"_

Math was always hard in the morning but everyone seemed to adjust to it. Like always the assignment was given and due at the end of class. And as usual Naruto was late.

"_Oh geez!"_ Kiba froze when he made eye contact with the blond. _"Just relax. You've got nothing to worry about." _Every step Naruto took, Kiba's heart ran faster and faster. Kiba thought that he was going to snap his pencil in half with one hand. Since the teacher wasn't around Kiba made a break for the bathroom. The door flew open and everyone who was in there ran out. They knew better than to be near Kiba when he wasn't himself. The brunet looked himself in the mirror.

"_What are you doing? You can let this get to you, its stupid!"_ He splashed some water into his face. _"You can do this just relax damn it!"_ Kiba dried off his face and tried to make his way back to class. Instantly as he was back in class the feelings came back. It seemed like all eyes were on Kina. His body temperature sky rocketed. As he started to move toward his seat somehow he had tripped over his own feet. Everyone had a good laugh out of it thinking that this was done on purpose. Kiba assured everyone by laughing with them as his face became red as a tomato. _"What a klutz…"_

The rest of the day just dragged on. Kiba was dying to get home. He was able to regain his confidence a few times but they were little things. _"What ever works I don't care."_ Before Kiba knew it the final bell rang. _"Bout damn time!"_ Kiba grabbed his things and rushed home. He didn't even stop to catch with his crew. The urge to get home and hide in his room was the biggest urge Kiba had. Literally blasting the door down, the burnet ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. _"Seriously what the fuck was that about?"_ Kiba only wished at this moment that there was someone else that he could talk to. Someone to help him unwind the confusion. Akamaru started to whine at the bedroom door.

"Master are you okay?"

"I'm fine boy. I just need to be alone for a bit okay? I'll take you out for a walk later I promise." The scratching stopped. _"I clearly need some time away."_ Little did Kiba know what was in store for him since he decided to stay at home for a few days.


End file.
